The Koreans Revenge
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: This is a sorry excuse of a b-day fic for Yong-soo. If you are a patriotic Japanese, don't read this, it'll ruin your image of the 'good' japan, and show you the 'bad' japan. The koreas find out these racist japanese comments. And they want to do somethin


Japan woke to find himself tied up to a wooden chair, in a dark room. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything. And the smell- was that the smell of blood? Suddenly, a door that was right in front of him –that he couldn't see because it was dark- opened, and someone turned on the light switch. Japan saw in front of him, North and South Korea. Together. Glaring at him. With the light, Japan could see that the smell of blood was coming from the pool of blood under him.

"I never thew the _great _Japan would faint after a little roughening up." North said happily. Yong-soo looked the the pool of blood and there was a moment of worry and concern in his eyes.

"Yong-hwan, I-"

"Now, let's get back to the business. First of all, Japan." North korea smiled at Kiku in a crazed way. "Do you think you're innocent, that you should be let out?"

"Well, I don't believe I have any reason to be treated as such-"

"WRONG!" North shouted to Kiku. Both Kiku and Yong-soo jumped.

"Y-Yong-hwan, we agreed just to warn him...let's not get more violent then we need..." Yong-soo told North. North glared at Yong-soo dangerously.

"Either you're with me, or not. And you are in Camp 22 right now. In MY territory. My FAVORITE territory." North korea added. Yong-soo bit his lower lip and said quietly,

"right..."

"So Japan, back to what we were discussing." North turned his attention back to Kiku. "The three of us are all here in this cozy room to discuss one thing-YOU. To be more precise, your ATTITUDE. To US. The KOREANS." Yong-hwan emphasized. Kiku felt his blood pressure rise.

"Listen. North Korea. You have no right to kidnap me when I was minding my own business and suddenly tell me-"

"NO RIGHT? Did you just say no RIGHT? Look here, Yong-soo, he just said we don't have the right!" Yong-hwan interrupted. Yong-hwan laughed insanely, and Kiku stared at Yong-hwan in horror and confusion. Yong-hwan stopped laughing, and took a step closer to Kiku. He smiled at Kiku, then slapped him arcoss the face. The sound of the slap seemed to ring in the room. "What ironic choice of vocabulary, Japan. No right? We have _every_ right. For my people gave me data of what you actually think inside. Oh yes, they gave me info of every dirty, vile, disgusting, self-centered, vain, egotistical, violent, mentally-" Yong-soo put a hand on Yong-hwan's shoulder to calm him down. Yong-hwan slapped it away. "DON'T." He shouted. "DONT. TOUCH. ME." He glared at Yong-soo. "You shame the Josun's pride. You embraced _him_ as a brother." Yong-soo looked at the floor, and said in a guiet but firm voice,

"Yong-hwan, at first, I got mad like you too. But...well, it's not exactly KIKU that wrote it, right? So...so..I don't think this is the right way to handle the situation." Yong-soo finished. Yong-hwan sighed.

"You look like you need a time out, brother." Yong-hwan snapped his fingers, and two men in uniform came in and grabbed hold of Yong-soo's arms.

"Wait, what's happening?" Yong-soo shouted, startled at what happend. Yong-hwan waved his hand, and they dragged Yong-soo away.

"And gag him while you're at it. He has a very loud voice." Yong-hwan said to the men. Yong-hwan turned to Kiku. "Let's see...which topic should we go through first? Oh yes. You are a brat, and I'm telling you why. See, Japan, here's a few sentences from the japanese that really...sparked my interest." Yong-hwan finished after a thought. He took a pile of paper from a man standing in front of the door. "Hmm. Oh! Here's the first one I read that REALLY sparked my 'interest.' A korean wrote, 'hahhhaha korea gave culture to japs, your father was baekje and ur emperor came from korea, you dwarf!' because a japanese person said...why, YOU claimed JOSUN came from YOU! Now tell me, why would ancient people try to make their home in an ISLAND when they can make their home in LAND? Now guess what the japanese said? HE FUCKIN SAID, 'well, this isn't a place you write your fairy tales. i know you guys want to fabricate your miserable history but sadly it doesn't work out. you have to thank japan for giving civilization to the primitive peninsula even though you were 5th class citizens of japan during the colonial period. if we hadn't beaten the russians, korea would have become a colony of russia and then Stalin would have forced tons of koreans into siberia or central asia.'" Yong-hwan paused, and stared at the paper. He took a deep breath and said in a grave voice, "...How...interesting.." In a blick of an eye, He grabbed Kiku's hair with his hand and tugged at it. Kiku let out a yelp in pain. "Painful, yes? Well, how about you feel your citizens, MILLIONS OF THEM, die in the hands of US. Then, america comes to help you, and we, Korea, help you fund your way back to 'modernization'. There, wouldn't YOU be thankful to us for giving you 'civilization'. I bet you would NEVER hate us. And I don't EVER recall you Japanese 'beating' the russians in ANYTHING. THE FUCK-" Yong-hwan let out a cry in rage and let go of Kiku's hair. His frustration was calmed when he punched a wall and left a 3-inch hole in the wall. Yong-hwan licked his bloody hand. "Let's continue." He suggested. He looked at his pile of paper again, and let out a laugh. "Look, it's from the same person. He sure had alot to say, huh? 'hahahahahaha. korea was/is/will be always japan's dog.' My my, a dog? A dog...hmm, let's see. Japan, the supposed 'owner' ir here right now bleeding half his blood on the floor, and me, half of the 'dog', is in front of him, torturing him...I think you have a fortune teller in you, Japan." Yong-hwan said sarcasticly. Yong-hwan ripped up the papers. "You know what the rest of the paper's about. It's basically all the same. The same, ignorant, egotistical, illogical, JAPANESE insults. Now that the japanese teached the 'dog' koreans some of the japanese history, we'll show them the North Korean ways of welcoming a japanese." Yong-hwan leaned to Kiku. "Welcome to camp 22, how may I help you?" Yong-hwan asked in a fake sweet voice. "Today we have finger removal, finger_nail_ removal, bashing of heads, bashing of stumach, organ removal, bone removal, burning body parts one by one, wrapping you up, then tossing you in ice-cold water, piercing your body in painful, but not life-threatening places, and more." Yong-hwan smiled the whole time he said it. Kiku's face twisted in disgust.

"North Korea, let me go. I apologize for the language of my people, but you're being ridiculous, I-" The door slammed open right that moment, and Yong-soo limped in, having blood stains on his shirt, and a strange twist to his left feet. Yong-soo leaned to a wall, and spit out blood that was fiilled in his mouth.

"Ah, Yong-soo. Glad you can join us again." Yong-hwan welcomed. Yong-soo gave Yong-hwan a blank stare, then took a knife out of his body. He limped to Kiku, and cut the ropes binding him to the chair.

"Yong-hwan, you promised that you'd only give him a scare. That was the only plan." Yong-soo said sternly. "Remember, we don't want a war. C'mon, Kiku. Let's go get something for your cuts." And Kiku stood up. Kiku stared at the ripped paper, and looked at Both North and South korea.

"I do apologize for the comments. But it's only the minority of my people. The majority of my people likes korea...well, SOUTH korea, but...I do apologize." Kiku finished. Kiku took Yong-soo's hand and they walked out the room together. Like brothers.

_So it really pissed me off that SOME JAPANESE (I said some, not all) are unreasonable and rude. And very very racist and NOT sorry at ALL. So this is my writer vent in disguise as a sorry Yong-soo's B-day gift. And it's kinda late cause I SAVED IT, but somehow, it got deleted (bitchass computer I have...totally bitchass) and I had to write it all over again. In the original one, there was more! TT_TT...but you shall never read it..cause I forgot. If you want the username of this japanese person, it's _shiokan02_ in _Youtube. You want to give me flames? Do it. I dare ya. Cause that'll only lable you as a racist person.


End file.
